


He Had a Killer Muse

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Outing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假设Steve是J.C.Leyendecker，而Bucky则是Steve的御用模特Charles Beach，拥有英俊面孔和雕像身材，代言了风靡一时的箭领男装。</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had a Killer Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Had a Killer Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122638) by [zetsubonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna). 



这多多少少有些尴尬，经历了漫长的历史，人们才意识到商业插画师SG Rogers和美国队长Steven Grant Rogers是同一个人。而如今，正值美国队长逝世四十周年，他的私人写生本被出版，事情变得更为尴尬了，拜那些愚蠢的漫画所赐，每个人都意识到Bucky Barnes，实际上，并不是漫画里那个天真纯洁的军队吉祥物，而是个见鬼的箭领男人，以及一个杀人无数的狙击手，就连专家们也无法确定其射杀的准确人数。

学者们疯狂了。Rebecca、Rick、Jack 和Peggy拖延了四十年才出版了这本书，原因在于，从书本身实在很难否认美国队长是个同性恋，他画了那么多自己爱人的肖像，并且在如此多地方公开售卖，以至于她们完全无法隐藏。她们不能抽掉那些带有明显证据的页码，而且，Bucky的双亲还在世，他的父亲完全否认这段感情，如同麦卡锡般冷酷。

Rick是第一个，在一次采访中，将Steve Rogers和Alan Turing*相提并论的人，当然，该死的，人们很反感。

“看吧，”Rick在第四次采访中说，这次的采访人是Barbara Walters*，“我知道我们都爱把自己描绘成最伟大的一代，但是在我们的时代仍然存在着丑陋的事情。他们的关系被视作非法，他们相爱，而这是重罪。我很清楚Steve当初为何被选作美国队长，他展现出了非凡的勇气和正直，以及别的特质，你们设想过如果有人知道他是同性恋的话，那么事情会变成什么样吗？我的哥哥也同样。他们会被开除，遣送回家，被列入黑名单至少二十年，他们在布鲁克林天主教掌控的地方长大，经历了一段痛苦难耐的时光，而人们对此视若无睹。”

“你必须承认，我想，”Peggy在之后和Dan Rather*的访谈中说到，“Rogers队长和Barnes中士并不是激进主义者，他们是行动主义者。他们用广告钱租了间简陋的公寓，他们并不奢侈。他们不是为了特权参军，他们很低调，他们争取最优秀的士兵，整合突击队，这领先美国军队很多年，并且亲自指导陆军妇女军团，给予我们极度的尊重，他们一直领先于他们的时代。”

 

 

*******

 

 

Fury，Hill以及Coulson并没有打算让Steve去和出版社谈判。他们尽量让Steve隔离起来，毕竟他刚刚从死亡中逃脱，没有必要立刻知道自己被出柜了。

然而，这是不可避免的。他有方法上网。

“我不是同性恋，”他大声抱怨，叉起胳膊。

“我知道你不是。”Rivers特工附和着回答。

“我是双性恋，”Steve转动着眼睛加了一句，“我不能生Peggy的气，我真的不能，但是如果她如果说出自己的部分会更好，她没提过她是Howard飞机上那个性感女郎的原型，对吧？”

“当然没有。”Rivers叹气，神盾局的公关可不是什么有趣的工作。

“我们能不能把那段放进新闻稿？”Steve扬起眉头问，“我们能不能发文说，‘美国队长是多元爱，双性恋，而且不觉得跟任何人有关’？”

“也许我们能试试？”Rivers说。

这没起作用。

 

 

*******

 

 

Bucky让事情变好了。

“看，Stevie，”他说着，敲击着手上的书，里面完整保存了Steve那些积灰的铅笔写生，“这并不糟糕。”

“是吗？”Steve反问，“首先，这些写生属于私人物品。我从来没打算出售任何一张，这和我商用的画稿风格完全不同。”

“但是它们很棒，”Bucky说，尽管他没用太大力量去试图让Steve冷静下来，“它们真的很棒。我是说，你画我胡须还有我臀形的方式——顺便说句，你真的很迷恋我的臀部，我还以为会是嘴或者脖子，但是你画我的臀部好像画了一百多次……”

“去你的屁股！”Steve大声抱怨，“瞧，我画你的脖子是因为我们在做衣领广告，而且我喜欢的是你的头发，不过画起来简直糟透了，除非全部向后梳起来，然后，画手简直是项折磨，我记得我们之前讨论过这个。”

“我们这七十年没讨论过，”Bucky用饼干指着Steve，然后扔进嘴里，“我是你的灵感男神，这很不错，宝贝，那就是我想说的。”

“你只会在这种时候叫我宝贝。”Steve恼怒着。

“还有我性致盎然的时候，”Bucky同意。“但是我现在就很愿意，你想叫那些孩子过来，然后训斥他们几个小时，你可以做这些，不过你得大声点喊，Jack有点聋了，Becky和Ricky都在地底下呢。”

Steve抱怨，“你们这家人。”

Bucky朝他微笑，“他们都爱你，他们都为你骄傲，他们出自好意。如果我们死了，你会想让人们知道真相的。你就是那样一个笨蛋，你总是喜欢为一些事情挺身而出。欣然接受吧，成为同志社区的象征，然后继续你的生活，队长。”

Steve吻了吻Bucky的头发，依然在抱怨，“随便吧。”

这起作用了。


End file.
